


The Language of Floweres

by Lionheart39



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: Liz and Alistair meet up again in later life. Kate acts as matchmaker. This story ignores Downtime. I hope people don't  mind that too much.This is the reworking of one of the early stories I wrote. I was never happy with it. The previous  version was rather clunky and I pulled it because it needed a lot of work. I hope this version is better. Apologise if you waded through the previous  version.





	The Language of Floweres

Liz Shaw very rarely takes research assistants, but recently she has been asked to look at several projects for UNIT as well as her, teaching commitments and normal research. She is 55 years old and has to admit that she needs help. Her personal relationships have fallen apart, Patricia has moved to Spain, she could not understand that Liz wasn’t able to give up her work and just retire. Science is Liz's life and always will be. Patricia has never understood that. Even a compromise of a home lab was too much for Patricia to accept and within a year she had found a new partner.

The prestigious post as research assistant to Professor Liz Shaw has been advertised in the academic press. On her desk are piles of applications, she knew her reputation was high but had never expected the avalanche of applications she has received. She has whittled her choice down to three candidates. Two of them have been students of hers. The other one she has chosen hasn't.

Two have been high flying undergraduates, who have gone from public school to university, they have both got first class degrees at early ages. They are deemed the cream of their generation. The other one, a slightly older girl, has had anything but a standard academic career. But the paper submitted as part of her application is written on the use of Phased Displacement for Travelling in a Time Vortex. Liz has read it several times and finds that it is outstanding

Liz has invited them all for interviews at her Lab at Cambridge. On the day she has case studies set out in the Lab and after a joint session looking at these she will interview the candidates individually. Being compatible with the person you are working with is every bit as important as their ability to do the work.

She is stood at the window watching the three young people gathering in the court yard outside. Each one is accompanied by a parent. She recognises Tom Gournay with his son Michael. Pipper Dwight and her mother are also known to her. What she doesn't expect is that she recognises Kate Stewart’s father,  
“Alistair,” she murmured in surprise. He’s not in uniform, no moustache and looking, well, looking drawn and tired.

The day goes well, the young people are all keen. Asking the right questions, giving the right impression being interested in her case studies. But Kate Stewart keeps looking out of the window at her father. He is sitting on a bench in the courtyard. There is a phone box in the street outside and every hour he walks to the phone box and calls someone. Probably checking in with HQ she thinks.

In their individual interviews Liz asks Kate about her unusual academic record. Kate explains her Mum moved around a lot and her education wasn't always joined up.

“What about your Father?” Liz asks.

“He's a soldier, home life wasn't exactly stable and they divorced when I was six,” she tells Liz sadly. 

They discuss her paper and Liz is impressed. 

Liz see’s Kate once again looking out of the window. 

“Is there something more important out there Ms Stewart?” she asks. 

Kate looks embarrassed. “I’m sorry doctor Shaw. But my Step Mum has terminal cancer. My Dad is on compassionate leave because he is nursing her himself. He brought me today, only because my step mum insisted he did. He has left my Aunty Sarah looking after her. Dad is in bits and I think the last update he has just received hasn't been good,” 

Kate stands up looking resolute. 

Liz has seen that same look on Alistair's face when he has decided to sacrifice his own well being for someone else's sake. Obviously Kate has decided that she can't delay her father any longer. 

“Thank you for shortlisting me, Dr Shaw. If I can put that you did, on my other applications it will help me get other interviews,” Kate says looking at Liz for her consent.

“No, Ms Stewart, you can not!” Liz says looking at the girl sternly.

Kate looks crestfallen! 

“Because you have got the post, I will write to confirm your appointment and provide details,” Liz says smiling.

Kate stammers her thanks, not believing what has just happened.

Liz opens her private door into the courtyard, “Now run and tell your Dad!”

She sees Kate fly out of the door and hug her father as she tells him her news. She sees Alistair pick her up and spin her around. She has given him one good point at a terrible time in his life. 

All she needs to do now is tell the other two candidates that the post is filled.

Liz has no regrets about taking on Kate, she is quick to learn, has amazing leaps of thought and like her father has a work ethic that is second to none. Also like Alistair she is loyal to her colleagues.

Liz subtly learns more about Alistair and his wife!

“My Step Mum is amazing, Dad may be a General but when Doris says jump, Dad jumps,” Kate laughs. 

“Dad is so happy when he is with her and she loves Dad so much. When Dad left the army in the early 80’s he had PTSD, Doris helped him through it. They have been so good together!” 

Liz hadn’t known that Alistair had left UNIT or about his illness. But considering what UNIT dealt with she wasn't surprised. 

“I thought you said your Dad was a General?” Liz said confused.

Kate nods her head resignedly. 

“Yes, well, it seems he's some sort of expert on something hush, hush, so they keep calling him back. Luckily Doris, stops him doing the more dangerous stuff they want him to do. She's been so good for him, when she's gone, I hate to think how he will cope!”

It's two months later when the call comes, Alistair tells Kate that Doris wants to see her before she dies, “It's a matter of hours love!” Alistair tells her.

In a quandary Kate begs Liz for permission to go. Of course it's given, even better Liz drives her down.

The house is large and has beautiful gardens. Liz is surprised that Kate doesn't go into the house, instead she runs into the garden. Liz follows her and sees Alistair sitting on a bench that is surrounded by beautiful flower beds. Cradled on his lap is a skeletal form wrapped in a blanket and wearing a colourful bandana on her head. His cheek is resting on the woman's head and he is holding her as tightly as he dare, as if he can stop her from leaving him by the force of his embrace. Kate sits next to her Dad and takes Doris’s hand.

Liz walks back towards the house and sits on a bench outside the doorway. Forty minutes later Kate comes towards the house in tears. “She’s gone, I've got to call the GP,” she tells Liz. “Dad, is just in pieces, he won't put her down! I don't know what to do! I'm going to call Aunty Sarah!” 

Liz stays with Kate until the GP, Sarah and the undertakers arrive.

“Is it alright if I stay, here until after the funeral?” Kate asks.

“Of course!” Liz says and kisses Kate's cheek. As she drives off tears roll down her own face.

Kate returns to work two weeks later. She is very subdued. 

Liz asks about her father. Unhappily Kate tells her, he has shut up the house and is flying out to South America on Military business. 

“It's one of the jobs Doris had stopped him from taking,” Kate tells her unhappily.

Christmas comes and goes but both women ignore it. It is just another day and they spend it together working. Kate says her Dad is still in Peru, in negotiations. He does phone Kate to tell her he misses her and wishes them both a Happy Christmas.

Another year has gone by with Alistair still working in Peru. Kate has flown out to spend a holiday with him. On returning she confides to Liz that the UN is trying to stop illegal mining in the area and the dumping of toxic waste from the sites. Alistair is heading the negotiations between the local indigenous population and the regional government. He is also heading up the enforcement detail and investigating who is funding the illegal mining operation. 

A month later Kate is informed Alistair is back in England, having been evacuated from Peru after he had been injured in an assassination attempt. It has left him with a serious leg injury. After he is discharged from hospital care he rents a flat in Cambridge at Kate's insistence. 

Liz asks Kate about the house. Kate tells her it was Doris’s family home and Alistair has given it to Doris’s niece. He can't bear to live there on his own and he knows that Doris would have wanted her niece to have it.

Liz and Kate have been working tirelessly for the last two months at refining the translation circuits, on the new device UNIT want. 

Both women are stood beaming at each other, “It worked,” Kate breathed excitedly.

Laughing Liz says “Of course it did!”

Like two school children they are almost jumping up and down, when a cough comes from behind them. Both women swivel around to see Alistair stood with one eyebrow raised. Kate looks at her father then up at the clock, 10.30pm. 

“Oh, Dad, I am so sorry we were meeting for dinner, I....”

“Got caught up in work!” her father added with an amused smile, “no problem, Tiger, you owe me a few of those for all the times I let you down because of work!”

Liz shoots him a knowing glance.

“I take it, you ladies haven't eaten yet?”

They both look at each other and seem to suddenly realise that their last meal was a hasty sandwich nearly eight hours ago.

“Good!” he leans his crutches against the wall and supporting himself against a bench starts to remove the rucksack from his back.”

Liz can't remember when she enjoyed a meal so much. The Thai food was wonderful. The bottle of wine the best she has tasted for a long time. And the company, it's like being a family. So relaxed, easy and friendly. They tell each other their news and it reminds Liz of her own family dinners when she was a girl.

Alistair and Liz reminisce about the past. Of course they can't tell stories of Liz's time at UNIT because Kate can't know about those days, but she does know Alistair and Liz have worked together occasionally. Alistair tell stories of a mutual acquaintance Dr John Smith. Liz asks if he's seen Dr Smith recently but Alistair shakes his head. Liz mentions John Benton, who Kate remembered as Uncle John and they all reminisce about the UNIT Christmas parties. 

Liz notices Alistair isn't drinking the wine, he has a bottle of ginger ale. 

“Dratted tablets,” he says, “besides I drove down here.”

“Don’t ask Liz,” Kate says, “he’s got some awful old yellow car! But it does have old fashioned controls so Dad, doesn't have any problems with gear changes. For an old car it has an impressive turn of speed!”

“Not Bessie!” Liz exclaims

Kate looks from her Dad to Liz.

“Yes, Bessie, fancy a ride in her for old times sake,” he asks, “how about I drive you ladies back home. After all you will be tired and the wine.”

Kate has the basement flat at Liz's house. Alistair drops the two women off before returning to his own flat. He lives in a modern sheltered housing complex, he is about ten years younger then all the other residents and the atmosphere of the place makes him feel so old. But he has to admit the disability access bathroom has been necessary. He promised to collect them in the morning to drive them back to work, as Liz has left her car at the University.

Alistair stands in Liz's kitchen the next morning with a cup of coffee in his hand. The garden he is looking at, out of the window, is sorely neglected. Liz follows his gaze.

“I will have to get someone to sort that out!” Liz says. “It got too much for the old guy who used to do it for me.” 

“I miss the garden,” he says wistfully, “Doris taught me all about gardening. It was the best therapy possible.”

“ I was sorry about your loss, Alistair,” Liz says as she touches his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he says quietly, “I was lucky to have been married to Doris, but unfortunately, life isn't forever, like all good stories, it has a beginning and an end. I just wish the end could have been less painful for her, she didn't deserve that.” 

Liz looks at him, this is what she found so fascinating in the man all those years ago. He wasn't the pompous, do what I say officer that she had first thought him to be. Ok, he could give that impression. But as she got to know him she found him to be a complex, caring, man. Underneath all that stiff upper lip officer bravado, was a sensitive person. 

“Would you mind if I did a bit of work in your garden?” he asks hopefully. “The place I'm in doesn't encourage residents to mess with their corporate landscaping!”

“Help yourself,” she says and gives him a key to the shed and the kitchen door. “I believe there are gardening tools in the shed.”

The dinners at the lab become a weekly event, they take it in turn to decide on the cuisine and Alistair collects the food in Bessie. 

Kate watches Liz and has to smile at her behaviour. Super cool, Liz Shaw, is definitely smitten with her Dad. It's got to the point where Liz starts to become distracted from her work the nearer it gets to Alistair's arrival time. She often breaks off from her work and goes down the corridor to meet him to help carry the food in.

They have all gone out for the occasional picnics on the rare days Liz takes off. 

Kate has been harbouring hope that something would develop between Liz and her Dad, but things never seem to progress.

The problem seems to be her father, he is unwilling to admit to his feelings. Kate doesn't understand why. Is it the memory of Doris? She knows Doris wouldn't have wanted Dad to be on his own. Before she leaves to take up a new post, at UNIT in New York, Kate is determined to find out why Alistair won't tell Liz how he feels.

The last morning before Kate leaves she spends some time in the garden with her Dad.

“Oh Dad, the garden is beautiful!”

Alistair looks up at his daughter, “Glad you were here to see it completed.” he says smiling.

Kate helps him up and hands him a mug of tea. Before leading him to the bench, that he cleaned up and painted last week. Alistair sits down with a sigh and Kate stands behind him. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her cheek on his head.

“So what are you going to do? Are you staying in Cambridge?” Kate asks.

“Not sure Love, I have three months left on the lease of the flat. Then I will have to decide! UNIT have asked if I want to work on the Peru thing again."

Kate looks distressed at that. 

Alistair shrugs, “Not as if there are many openings for old soldiers!” he says sadly.

“Why don't you tell Liz how much you love her?” Kate asks.

Alistair splutters into his tea! 

“I’m sorry Kate... I don't know what you mean."

“Oh come on Dad, look at this garden. You made it for Liz. I know the language of flowers. Doris, taught it to me too.“  
She walks to wards the Pink and Red Carnations, “Never forget you and my heart aches for you,” Kate says. 

She points at the Gardenias, “Secret Love,” she says.

Then turns towards the flowers under the kitchen window.

“Daisys, loyal love and Myrtle, love,” she says looking at her Dad with her eyebrows raised.

“Kate, they are just flowers, you are reading too much into simple flowers!” Alistair insists.

Kate sighs deeply. 

“Well, I remember the flower beds at the house, Doris loved those flower beds you made for her. She used to say that you were terrible at telling her how you felt. But you were a real romantic when you expressed yourself in flowers.”

Her father shakes his head, not looking at Kate.

“Dad, do you love Liz? Yes, or No!” Kate demanded. “You promised me when Doris brought us together again that you would always tell me the truth, so long as it wasn't covered by the Official Secrets Act. This isn't covered by it!”

Alistair snortes, “No it isn't, but it should be!"

Kate laughed, as she let Alistair go. 

He sits pondering on the question for nearly three minutes, wondering if he can get out of answering it, but deciding he probably can't. He hears Kate moving restlessly behind him.

“Yes, I love Liz Shaw.” He says in a quiet unhappy, voice. “I loved Liz Shaw, over twenty years ago! I wasn't good enough for her then, when I was fit and I was somebody. So I'm hardly going to be good enough now! Old, crippled and basically useless!”

He feels her arms around his neck again and she plants a kiss on top of his head. 

He places a hand on hers and freezes. The hand he is holding isn't his daughters.

“Oh, Alistair, Lethbridge-Stewart, I love you too!” Liz murmurs into his ear.” as she hugs him closer.

Alistair turns around and sees Liz standing were Kate had been. She bends down and gently he pulls her towards him.

Kate looks back at the garden from the kitchen window and smiles to see her Dad and Liz sharing a long overdue kiss.


End file.
